


Seducing the Waker.

by Amashi_zaino



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), Hellraiser (Movies), Wishmaster (1997)
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Biting, Blood Kink, Cenobites - Freeform, F/M, Fallen Angel Azazel, Freddy's a dick, Ghosts, I'm Bad At Tagging, Masochism, Other, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Tentacles, Torture, Toxic Relationship, blade play, fire kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amashi_zaino/pseuds/Amashi_zaino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elysium is no stranger to monsters...she'd been violated in more ways than just physically and wound up marrying a monster in human guise. Fate deemed for Ely to find the Stone of Sacred fire. Unbeknownst to him, they were supposed to have met before, but his imprisonment had only led to her having a visit from a certain Cenobyte demon.</p><p>This is one big horror movie cross over. I suck at summaries and I'm finally putting this up due to the lack of Wishmaster fics. I hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally gotten up the guts to post this. I'll warn you that it gets really really fucked up later on. I hope that blood and gore aren't squicky to you.

The river water was like ice on her heated skin. Elysium sighed as she sank down and ran the icy relief over the large purple bruise on her arm. She'd dropped off her son at a friends as she fled from her house and enraged husband. He would have broken her arm this time. And all she had asked was how his luck had been in finding a job.

All she'd gotten for her curiosity was another beating. It hadn't always been like this. Not in the beginning. Charles had been such a sweetheart before. He had been all smiles and laughter, she had loved him so much. She had known that he had his issues, his mental problems. And she coped with the mood swings and the yelling. It wasn't all that bad before.

She knew that he'd been drinking, it had started small at first, just a beer here, a cooler there. Then over the years it got worse. He started stashing bottles in places and when she'd ask him about it he'd only shrug and argue that it wasn't a big deal. She begged him to get help, to stop drinking and that's when the beatings started. A mere 5 years into their relationship she had gotten pregnant and they managed to scrape enough up to get married. Complications from the pregnancy left her with a weak constitution but having lived with Charles for so long she had to make herself toughen up.

He was domineering and over bearing and bossy normally. But at night when he was feeling frisky he made her top. It was the only time she could be in charge, holding his arms down. Taking her time with him. Making him want it to the point of pain until, in his frustration he would roll her over and spend himself. He would always ask if she enjoyed it and she had to lie almost every time and tell him yes. He started missing work more and more and finally quit all together. She was the only one working and it was a battle every day to just pay bills and feed her family because Charles would drink it all away if she didn't pay the bills first off. She thanked the gods for food stamps. It still didn't alleviate that he would sell their things just to get his next drink though.

 

She took a step into the water. The iciness soaked her jeans and invaded her shoes. Another step, she closed her eyes and calmed herself. Her legs had gone into the ache stage that intense cold usually created.

Step.

Step.  
The water was up to her waist now. She could feel the strong tug of the water trying to pull her under. She let her arms rest in the water. Why shouldn't she just let it carry her away? Numbed by the cold, numbed from the world. But, no...she couldn't abandon her child like this. Cameron was her responsibility and even though she had wanted to give her up for adoption as soon as she found she was pregnant, Charles would have none of it. He exclaimed that he'd have no child of his would be raised by strangers. Ever! Elysium feared everyday for her sons safety and prayed to the gods that nothing would happen to her.

Of course her prayers were never answered. When he was done beating her in his drunken rages, he would turn to their son. She was pushing 6 now, he started when she turned 4. Small beatings at first, spankings and a slap here and there. Then he moved onto a belt. First just plain leather, then he moved onto riveted. Elysium usually ended up taking the blows for him until he got tired. She didn't scream. She never screamed and he would lose interest quickly. She couldn't leave. She didn't have anywhere else to go. And she feared what would happen if she tried to kick him out. Even the police seemed to turn a blind eye at her predicament.

 

Her breath was coming out slow and even. Her body was numb from the freezing water and she could no longer feel her feet at all. She let the water swirl around her, reveling in the cold. While having had dabbled in the arcane in her younger years, she had become Wiccan when she had met Charles. And while he had fallen out of practice she had not. She could not, mostly because to fall out of practice would be to die. She'd made some deadly mistakes earlier in her life and if she wanted to continue breathing she had to stay in practice.

Water was cleansing, purifying and she let it carry away her hurt. “Undine...” she whispered softly. The swirl of the water grew stronger and she breathed as a hot summer breeze blew over her. “Sylph...” She was caught between air and water and she couldn't feel better. She extended herself down, grounding into the river bed and pulling up the strength of the earth below her to help steel her resolve to continue on. All she had needed was fire to make the cleansing complete. She smiled to herself and sighed in satisfaction. When she finally felt well enough she dipped herself down lower to splash water into her face. As she reached down to scoop up the water with her numb hands she saw a flash of red in the smooth river rocks below. Not one to ignore her instincts, she took a breath and bent over and picked up the stone. Even in the cold water it was warm in her hand, surprised by that, she almost lost her footing and slid several yards down the river. Sputtering she floundered her way to the bank, holding tight to the warm stone in her hand. She lay in the hot summer sun, her energy had been sapped from fighting the current and from the cleansing. Wearily she rooted herself down. Drawing on the ley lines in the ground below her. Soaking the energy of the earth like a tree. She opened her hand before her and beheld a blood red gem, glinting in the sun. She pulled back her aura from the ground and washed off some of the mud from the gem and held it up to the sun. “Helios bless me.” She breathed.

The facets glistened and shone with a beauty that brought tears to her eyes. She covered it with her hands and concentrated on it. Perhaps she could use it in her altar as a focus stone. Heat erupted up her arm, she could almost feel flames licking her skin and she gasped but kept a hold of the stone. Screams invaded her mind and a demonic face flashed into view. She gasped, her back arching from the energy that coursed through her veins. Gritting her teeth she pulled her energies back from the gem. And dropped it to the ground. She was VERY glad that she was sitting or she would have collapsed.

Panting she stared at her hand, her skin was red up to her elbow, as if she had a bad sunburn. She felt so tired. Cold from her drenched clothes, hot from the summer sun, light headed from the rush of energy that had run through her body, a rush that had bordered on intense pleasure or maddening pain. With heavy lidded eyes she picked the gem up again and stumbled home. Happy that she only lived a few blocks away from the city meandering waters.

She stumbled into the door to see her husband at his computer. Several empty bottles of alcohol were at his feet and she could tell he was drunk. Quickly she made for their bedroom to lock the door but he had gotten up and pushed her against a wall.

“Wherv you been?” he slurred, she looked to the side, not daring to meet his hazel eyes. 

“I...I've been out.” she said softly. 

He leaned in and touched her chilled flesh and felt her wet clothes. “You've been in the damn river again havn't ya?” She nodded and was given a slap for her trouble. “Fuck haven't I told ya? You can't Practice without me!” She gasped as he grabbed her burned arm and he looked down at her clenched hand. “Wha you got there?” He pried her raw fingers open and his eyes widened at the sight of the giant gem.

His nose wrinkled in a snarl as he backhanded her and slammed her head into the wall. “Bitch! You were going to keep this all to yourself! Weren't you! This huge ruby could be our ticket out of this hell hole for me!” she silently cried as he threw her to the ground and grinned to himself. A voice whispered through her mind. “ Fire Opal....” She shivered at the voice and whispered what it said. Her husband glanced at her and lightly kicked her. “What did you say?”

She swallowed and looked up at him. “I-it's a Fire Opal. Not a ruby. Much more valuable.” He glared down at her and kicked her in the ribs making her curl onto her side gasping for air while he got his shoes on and headed out to his favored pawn shop.

While he was gone, she gathered herself together. She would make one last plea to him. One last desperate plea to what humanity was left in her husband. And if he didn't listen....she...well she didn't know what she would do but it wouldn't be pretty. But until then she'd clean house a bit and prepare for the worst. Vaguely she wondered where he kept his sharpening stone. She planned on being ready for the worse and knew just the blade she'd need, just in case.


	2. Worth it's weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter, Charles goes to sell the gem.

Charles grinned to himself as he drove to his favorite pawn shop. This thing would fetch at least a couple grand and his mouth watered at the top shelf celebration he was going to do when he pawned it off. He grinned as he pulled into the Triple A pawn and walked in. “Hey Gary!” he called as he went up to the caged register. 

A sleazy elderly man came to the front and glared at his new customer. “Chuck....what you want this time?” 

Charles grinned and saddled up to the bar. “I got something good this time.” He put the gem down onto the counter and gave a self satisfied smirk. Gary whistled as he picked up the crimson stone. He grabbed his magnifier and inspected it in the light. “Good cut, excellent clarity. What you askin' for it?” he eyed the drunk and his eye twitched as Charles grinned wider.

“It's a fire opal. And I was hopin' for the best price you could give me. Say...twenty grand?” 

Gary choked and laughed. “Yeah right. I wish I could give you that much but it'd break me!” Gary covered the stone in his hand to feel the weight. He didn't see the faint pulse of light that emanated from inside. 

Charles frowned. “Fine. Give me what you can for it then.” Gary nodded and looked in his vault. There on top of his usual budget for transactions was a stack of money, exactly twenty thousand dollars with a little sticky note on it with Charles Weir written on it. Confused he picked it up and set it down. His eyes glazed as he handed it over to the other man. 

“Here's your money.” he said in a monotone voice.

Charles grinned. “I knew you were holdin' back you lyin' sack of shit. Thanks, was great doing business with ya.” He laughed as he walked out and headed to his favorite bar, intending on not coming home anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night Gary Bruin sat at his work desk. Examining the gem more closely picked up a small pick and lightly tried to scratch the surface. A faint line appeared but then disappeared as soon as it was made. Gary blinked and tried it again only cross wise to the first scratch. It too vanished and he made a small sound of surprise. Faintly a glow started in the shape of the scratches that were made. The scratches turned into cracks that ran all along the lines of each facet and the gem glowed white hot. Gary sat back, eyes wide when the gem exploded in a mass of shrapnel, catching Gary in the eye, shoulder, chest and arms and throwing him to the ground. He screamed in pain as the pieces of seemingly molten gem ate through him, causing his skin to blister and for him to scream louder. Finally one piece had eaten its way to his heart, while another went through his lung. He coughed up blood trying to gasp for breath while he was being burned alive from the inside. Only to no avail. With his dying breath his soul escaped only to have the pieces of gem coalesce around the small silvery light that had been Gary's very essence. The gem floated in the air, pulsing a crimson light. From the atmosphere a hand appeared around the gem. It was strong and tipped with large claws. From the hand formed a muscled forearm up to a solid bicep, large spurs of bone protruded from the grayish skin and finally in a burst of crimson light a creature that could only be described as a walking nightmare, formed in the gloom of the dead pawn shop keepers work room. It's form was definitely male and he sneered down at the corpse at his feet. 

“Be careful what you wish for, human.” He took his claw and slit the outline of the man's face and peeled the skin off. “You will have to do, for now.” he growled to himself. His voice was like stones grinding against each other. A deep bass that could make your bones ache.

He placed Gary's face on his own and his form shifted and took on the elderly, and slightly pudgy appearance of the old shop owner, dirty coveralls and all. He cracked his bones and shifted his voice to the keepers. He grinned to himself and pocketed the gem. “Now to get a little closer to my waker.” he grinned as he walked out, humming an old tune that had been lost to eon's past.


	3. Ask and you shall...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles meets the djinn...and his untimely demise

Charles Weir had finished off his fifth of tequila when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked over to see Gary grinning at him. “'ey man. Howz it goin?” he slurred drunkenly with a smile. 

“Not much going on with me friend. Enjoying your reward?” 

Charles tipped his shot glass at the other man and winked. “Evry drop m'friend!” he downed the rest of his shot and poured himself another, paused and offered it to his beneficiary while he ordered another bottle. He hadn't taken all of the money in with him. He wasn't that stupid. He had left all but a few hundred dollars in the glove box of the car.

“One on me man.” Gary smirked and downed the shot with a satisfied smile. Gary lounged back and watched the other man with a small smile. “Don't you have a wife and kid to get home to?”

Charles made a disgusted sound. “That stupid bitch. Fuck her, and fuck the kid. They'd both been a pain in my ass since day one. Some days I just wish that we had given her up for adoption when she was born. So I wouldn't have to be dealing with that bull shit or the bitches bouts of being 'noble' ever again.” The last part was muttered out. “Fuck I wish I'd never have to deal with either of them ever again.”

Gary grinned a bit wider and his voice dipped into a gravely range. “Usually I only do one, but in this case, I'll give you a twofer. Granted.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the baby sitter's the young Cameron was sitting playing with one of his friends. No one noticed as the innocent child's form faded out. He had been adopted out when He was born. But even without the 'stress' of the child he still had gone down the way of alcoholism, laziness and abuse.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elysium gasped. She felt there was something wrong! Her heart constricted in her chest and she leaned against the wall. Sorrow welled up inside of her and she collapsed to the ground crying and she didn't know why. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charles looked over at the old man. “Dude...you ffeelin ok? You sound like shit.” 

The old man's gray eyes wrinkled with a smile. “Why of course I feel fine. Absolutely perfect.” Charles gave him a sidelong glance before turning back to his bottle. The night wore on and Gary wandered around the bar, talking to some of the patrons. Usually getting strange looks from some of the off handed questions he asked. Most of them consisted of wanting to know the other person's greatest wish. A lot of them just wanted to get a quick fuck, or cash, or more booze.

It was all too easy for the creature posing as the old shop keeper. He'd learned after his other failed attempts about subtlety. He wouldn't collect his souls until he was good and ready. But he wanted to get close to his Waker. And he figured that the easiest way to do that would be to pose as her husband. He grinned to himself as he saw Charles finally stumble away from the bar and out the door. He came up behind him and clapped him on the back. “Here friend. We wouldn't want you getting pulled over for drunk driving now would we?” 

Charles looked at his 'friend' with a half lidded smile and then laughed. “Yeah...schure why not? Can ya drive me home Gar'?” 

The old man smiled and winked. “As you wish.”

As 'Gary' drove, Charles fell asleep in the car. The creature grinned to himself as he found a darkened alley and grabbed Charles around his throat. The other man's eyes bugged out as he now saw what he thought was his friend transform into a monster. He scrabbled at the inhumanly strong hand around his throat. “Wh..arr you?..” 

The creature pulled him close and grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light the moon above. “I, human....am a Djinn....And you, are my new identity. And now I will grant you your freebie.” And with that the Djinn crushed the man's windpipe and vertebrae with it. Killing him instantly and collecting his soul. Now Charles would never have to deal with anything in this life again just like he wanted. The Djinn carved off the other man's face and was soon transformed into his Wakers late husband. The Djinn pulled the cadaver's body out of the car and threw it into a dumpster, after smashing it's head like a ripe tomato. Then he set the body ablaze before speeding off towards his new 'residence'. 

The Djinn laughed darkly, “Honey! I'm HOME!”


	4. Haunted and hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Djinn meets his Waker, and the first wish is made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for these chapters being so short. They'll get longer as I go along, I promise. 
> 
> And there will be dark smut...LOTS AND LOTS of dark depraved smut!   
> Just beware. I'll mark the smut with a * you can skip it if you want buuut I doubt you will.
> 
> I'm getting out a few chapters to get a feel of who might actually read this. I doubt that many will, but that's ok.

Elysium rubbed her eyes, it was 2 in the morning, she was very glad she didn't have work the next day. She planned on staying up and occupied her time with reading mythology. She was partly through the wiki about Deva and what they were in the Hindu religion. She stiffened as she heard the front door open behind her. She rubbed her eyes again and took a calming breath.

“I'm home.” he said simply.

She looked down at her hands and frowned before taking her feet. “Charles....we...we have to talk....We've fallen away from each other...and....and...” Tears were running down her cheeks. She looked up at him and bit her lip. 

Charles smiled and folded her in his arms, stroking her hair. “Shh....What would you wish of me? Name it and if it is within my power you shall have it.” She shook her head and sobbed into his chest. 

She sniffed and hiccuped. “I...I just wish that you'd love me and protect me forever like you'd promised so long ago. I'm nothing without you....I have nothing. We had to give up Cameron, so, you're all I have left! Please..”

The Djinn's eyes widened. twice before he'd been defeated, and twice he had leverage of being able to use friends and family. He'd bowed out to let a couple other of his brethren try their hand and both times they were actually killed. First by being impaled on an angelic sword, then being impaled on the Hunter's sword. “Amateurs....” he thought when he learned of this. But this time around it seemed a bit too easy granted that his Waker had just made a wish in the first five minutes of them meeting, but ooh boy...it was a doozy. He sighed and held her close rubbing her back, he hadn't thought that he'd get caught in a situation like this and was unprepared to deal with it. She stood there like that in his warm embrace before looking up, confusion written on her face. “Why do you smell like fresh blood?”

He opened his mouth to say something, when a loud pounding sounded at the door. Elysium froze in his arms. Her eyes wide and she grabbed her shoulder, hissing in pain. A low baying could be heard and she backed away and the cold trickle of energy associated with undead creatures made the air thick.   
“You said it would hold!” She rushed off to her bedroom to see the ward that had been placed on their wall rotting away. 

It had been an endeavor for her and her husband when he still practiced the Craft to make this ward to keep away one of the many mistakes Elysium had made in the beginning of her studies. She'd learned real fast that summoning 101 was not where to start no matter what the reason she was doing it for!

She cursed and ran back into the other room to see the door burst open. Her face went pale as she beheld a large white dog. It's head was turned upside down and she felt her blood run cold. Charles merely cocked his head at it as it growled deep and lunged at him. He grabbed it by the throat and grinned.

“A Dybbuk? Now child what could you have done to have gotten the attention of one of these?” 

Her eyes widened even more and she stumbled back, her mouth agape. The Djinn stood before her in full glory, the dybbuk struggled in his taloned grip. He grinned at her and the last thing she heard before darkness claimed her was the rending of flesh as he ripped the specter apart.


	5. A little broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elysium explores a bit and meets the djinn.

Red.

 

Everything was red, or so it looked. Elysium woke in a bed covered by satin sheets. She sat up and looked around. The walls were decorated with skulls and the faint sound of screams in the distance. Upon further inspection she could see that the light was coming in from the crimson tinted glassy areas in the walls. Slowly she closed her eyes and centered herself, chanting softly to the goddesses for calm. “Isis, Astarte Diana, Hecate, Demeter, Kali, Inanna....” She breathed deep and moved on. Her eyes dimmed slightly and she reached into herself and fell into the dark part of herself that she'd retreat to whenever Charles would beat her. No pain, no emotions. Just emptiness. Sighing she smiled to herself. Feeling perfectly at peace in a place that only could be described as hellish.

She slowly made her way through the crimson rooms, her eyes were half lidded and she walked as if in a dream. The screams that kept sounding sent chills down her spine, she could tell that they were made in agony. She smiled at the thought of that. It might be nice to see someone else hurting instead of herself. She rounded a few more corners and came to an open room. A large twisting throne rose on a dais in the middle. Surrounding it and pinned to the walls were people. Each writhing in agony from the individual torments they were suffering, a red head with his eyes sealed over, an old man with his flesh twisting and writhing as pustules exploded on over his skin. Her gaze went to a black man that was hanging nearby. The skin on his stomach and chest was ripped open and held open with hooks. She looked up at him with dead eyes. He was groaning and crying pleading for it to stop. He saw her and started crying harder, “Please...free us...please! Make it stop!” she cocked her head to the side, her lips twitched. “You are obviously here because of some folly on your behalf. Why should I?” He cried harder, pleading and lamenting that she should help them, it was the right thing to do yadda, yadda, yadda. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. “Quiet.” She said lowly and reached up a sweaty hand and slapped him hard on the exposed muscle on his chest. He shrieked in pain at the impact and the sting of salt from her hand. She let out a lusty shuddering breath at the sound. His blood was warm on her hand and she stroked it between her fingertips. She lifted a finger up to her mouth to lick the coppery sweetness but gritting her teeth resisted and wiped most of it off onto her cargo pants. She truly had reverted into her inner sadist.

She walked up to inspect the spike riddled throne when she heard a deep growl from behind her. She turned to see a twisted pinkish creature come from around the corner. It reminded her of a cross between the drones from Alien and Pumpkin Head. She moved slowly away to the side of the throne and back towards where a black woman was being whipped. She whimpered with each crack, obviously she'd gotten used to the feeling or had gone numb. The 'hound', for lack of a better word, hunkered down and looked like it was about to pounce at her. She positioned just in front of the woman and readied herself. “Here puppy puppy, good puppy.” It growled deeper and creeped closer. “No, stay, down?” It roared at her and ran full boar at her and leapt at her. Before it pounced on her though, she side stepped and it landed on the woman and began ripping her to shreds. Her screams began anew and Elysium smirked to herself. “Enjoy your new chew toy.”

 

Quietly she walked out of the room leaving the sound of tearing muscle and shrieks behind her and made her way back to the bed she started in. She sat down on the large soft mattress and curled herself up at the head board. “Where am I?” she wondered aloud to herself. Trying to think of what had happened before she blacked out. A deep chuckle came from the darkened doorway accompanied by a gravely voice. “You're in my world child.” She looked up to see a tall male figure walk in. Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she fought down panic. Mindless beastly hell hounds she could handle, but this was on a whole new level.

She got a hold of herself, telling herself that if he wanted to hurt her he would have while she was out cold. Instead she took her time and inspected him. Out of his grey skin he had large spikes coming out of his shoulders and along his spine. Two shiny black horn like tentacles sprouted from his head and his eyes glowed a fiery red. Talons tipped his fingers and he wore an adorned wrap around his middle with crimson paneled drop cloths that went between his legs and to the side. A black train trailed behind him, just long enough it scraped the misty ground.

“Who...or what are you?” He gave her a sharp toothed grin. “Is that something you wish to know?” She blinked at him slowly and sighed. “It is something I'd like to know. But I do not have to. It would just help me understand the position I'm in right now.” He smirked at her and walked closer. “You woke me....you set me free from my crystalline prison.”

Her lips pursed in thought and she chewed her bottom lip. “The Fire Opal?”

He nodded. “Yess.”

She gave a small smile and got to her feet, walking over to him. “It still doesn't answer my question. What are you.”

The Djinn bowed low to her with his best charming smile. “I am but your humble servant. You freed me from my prison and I am to grant you three wishes. Well, two wishes now.” She blinked at him, she had gone cold inside from shock. The creature before her emanated immense power, enough that it made her skin crawl, though not uncomfortably. She cocked her head at him quizzically. “What are you some kind of Djinni?” 

He gave her a toothy smile. “Do I look female to you?” She blinked again then began to smile, finally it evolved to giggles and then full out mirth. 

She shook her head “No, no you don't look female at all.” She was smiling now and her previously cold eyes shone with tears. “Of which element would you preside over? I know my mythos, I know that the Djinn were created of smokeless fire at the beginning of time. But are you a Marid? An Ifrit, or Nekrataal?” He gave her a surprised look. 

“You've done your homework haven't you? Impressive.” He chuckled to himself and grinned. “I'm of the Ifrit.”

She nodded and took a step towards him. He was at least 2 feet taller then she was. But then again standing at only five foot three there were lots of people that were taller then her. She rolled up her sleeve and held up her still raw arm. “You burned me you know.” Her lips twitched slightly as he took her arm in his clawed hand and examined the burns, older scars criss-crossed themselves below the angry red skin. 

“That was not my intention. But you should have known to drop something if it is hot.” The sarcasm in his voice made her snicker a little. 

“Yeah, well....magical heat I can deal with.” She put a hand over his clawed one. “But I suppose that one cannot expect fire to be anything other than hot. Nor expect an Ifrit to be any less wild then the flames that bore them.” He stared at her tiny hand over his and his black lips twitched. She extracted herself from his grip and her eyes went cold again. “The ward failed. Am I safe to assume that my husband is dead?” He merely nodded and she sat back down on the bed. “Did you kill him?”

He sat down next to her and smirked. “I can't kill anyone. Not unless they wish it.” she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously as he sat next to her. “He wished himself dead then?” 

He gave a noncommittal shrug. “He wished to never have to deal with you again. So I merely helped him with his escape.” 

She shook her head, her shoulders sagged wearily and she looked down at her hands. “Well you saved me the trouble of doing it myself then.” She leaned in quickly and gave him a kiss on his grey leathery cheek. “Thank you for freeing me.” He looked at her in shock and she looked out at the hallway he'd come through. Even though it had been the middle of summer she was wearing a baggy sweater and pants. His eyes narrowed as he saw a few faded lines of scars showing above her collar.

After collecting herself again she looked up at the djinn who was now lounging on his bed. “What am I to call you? I can't keep addressing you as 'Djinn' now can I? That'd be like you calling me 'human' all the time.” She extended her hand. “My name is Elysium.”

He looked at her petite hand before engulfing it in his own large one. “You may call me Nathaniel.” 

She snerked and grinned. “God's Gift? Nice.” He gave her a toothy grin. 

“I thought so. You know you're the first human I've met in this new era that hasn't gotten downright hysterical seeing my true face.” 

She smiled softly at him. “I've dealt with things much scarier then you are Nathaniel.”

He scoffed. “I doubt it.”


	6. nightmare fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elysium tells Nathaniel why she's not scared of him.
> 
> She's no stranger to monsters, and the encounters she has had, have left her a little broken to cope with the psychological and physical stress.

Elysium smiled at him secretly and shook her head before rolling up her opposite sleeve. Scars criss crossed her arm and on her shoulder she had carved into her flesh something he recognized. The sigil of Leviathan. “I learned the hard way. Starting out one's path with the Keys of Solomon is a very, VERY bad idea.” He traced over some of the scars with his clawed fingertips. She shivered at the heat his aura gave off. “I...I don't know how I did it but...I had summoned something horrible. He called himself 'Leviathan's Lord of the Damned' an 'angel of suffering.'”

“Cenobite.” Nathaniel murmured. She looked up at him, her eyes were glazed from the memory.

“Yes. He was the lead. Hooked chains flew from seemingly nowhere and he walked over to me so calm like.” She grit her teeth and balled her fist at the memory. “He...he pulled out one of the many long thin nails that criss-crossed his skull and carved this into my shoulder. He said that because I hadn't summoned him through the correct means he couldn't keep me, yet, but when I died. My soul would go straight to him. When he finished he ripped the hooks out and returned to the abyss.” He rubbed his thumb over the scars from where they had rent her flesh so long ago.

“The proper protections were not taken then?” She looked down at his gentle fingers taking care not to scratch her even as he traced the scars.

She shook and then started to laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks. She left out the reason why she had been trying to summon something from that book in the first place. “I had prepared everything. I had planned the summoning down to the very hour, had cleared the proper space, had the correct sigils and everything, but I fucked up royally. I have more scars on my back, and on my legs, all over from years of abuse from my, thankfully, late husband as well as some of the shit-tastic beasties that ol' pinhead would send after me. It wasn't until we had gotten that ward up that I was able to feel some modicum of safety. I took precaution when I went to work that it was in broad daylight and that I was never alone except for the car ride on the way home.” She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt so cold inside now. “So you see, much scarier than you if all that happens here is a bad run in with your watch hound and some noisy, if amusing, decorations. You also haven't made any move to harm me. Though with how my luck goes I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

He smirked and ran a claw along her cheek, tucking a stray dark brown lock behind her ear. Sub-consciously she leaned into his heat. “I saw what you did to the man and woman in my throne room. Did you like what you saw? Because I did, I saw what your reaction was to the blood on your hand.” 

She blinked up at him “It was amusing to say the least, and ever since my run in with the Cenobite, I'd developed a....a bit of a sadistic and masochistic side. It's a shame that I didn't get the chance to try that flaying thing on Charles.” 

He grinned, seeing his opportunity. “Ah but you could have that chance to do that and so much worse to him. If you wish it.”

She looked up at him with half lidded eyes. “You said you would grant me three wishes. Then amended that to two. What did I wish for that I unwittingly used one?” 

He sneered at her slightly and repeated in her own voice. “I..I just wish that you'd love me and protect me forever like you'd promised so long ago.” 

Her eyes widened and her hand went to her throat. “I....Nathaniel I'm sorry. I didn't know, If I had I wouldn't...I mean. “

His eyes narrowed, “Whatever you wish, I am to fulfill. That is how the deal goes. Anything you wish for.” 

Her eyes started to tear up again and she blinked them away as she looked at him sadly. “Yes, but love should be given freely. I...I would not want anyone to have to be forced into something like that. Yes, you've been upholding at least half of the wish to protect me by destroying the thing that came at me but.....I...” She sighed looking defeated. She knew well now that rules were rules. “I suppose though, what's said is said....right?” He nodded and watched as she stroked the spines on the back of his large hand and played with the soft gray skin of his palm. “I'm very tired. May I lay down again please and perhaps get some sleep?” 

He smirked, “If you wish.” 

She looked up at him, her gaze was sharp and she glared at him. “If I make another wish would you stop interpreting each small request as one of my three wishes?”

He grinned. “Make a wish, and then afterward? We'll see.”

She went back to tracing the patterns on his leather bracers with her fingertips and chewed her bottom lip. She was softly talking to herself. “If I don't die, he can’t have me....yeah....” She looked up at the Ifrit and gave a small smile. “Alright, I'm going to be nice and detailed about this so pay attention. I wish, for true immortality. That on my nineteenth birthday I stopped aging, and was granted eternal life as well as youth and rapid healing to go along with it, I cannot get sick, I cannot be poisoned and I'd have perfect health, teeth, eyes, skin, the works. I'm not being vain, just practical, if I'm gonna live forever I might as well look good doing it cause I don't want to be a withered nothing a millennium from now, but this immortality comes with one stipulation. I choose when I die. And I have to want that death with every single fiber of my being. This ought to keep that pasty-faced fuck away from me. And if it doesn't....at least he'll have to work reeeeally hard for my soul.”

 

He grinned. “I'll tell you what. Just because I'm feeling generous right now I'll grant this to the full extent of what you mean by it and revert you to what you looked like then as well.” She gave him a surprised look. From what she'd read usually Djinn would twist your wishes to go horrifically wrong. It must have been from the first wish. Part of loving someone was to be kind to them and try to make them happy. So he was trying at least.

He waved his clawed hand in front of her and her back arched as she felt a surge of energy that took her breath away. Her hair grew from it's short shoulder length to a long soft waterfall that fell to her mid back. Her face and body thinned up and the extra 60 lbs she had from having had a kid melted away leaving her at 125 lbs, her breasts shrunk from Double D's that were losing the fight to gravity to perky mid C cups. Her waist had slimmed down from a 34 to a 26 and even though she looked athletic her stomach still had a bit of softness to it, her hips were still well rounded and she had the soft womanly curves that had developed by then.

The rush of energy subsided and she collapsed forward panting and holding onto the spike sticking out of the Djinn's shoulder, her head rested on his collarbone and she struggled to breathe. “Sweet mother Lilith....” she swore “What a rush....” She stayed like that holding onto him just trying to collect herself. She felt so drained, so tired. And he felt so comfy. She felt his arm go around her and hold her there as he stroked her hair and breathed in her scent. She softly traced the spirals on his chest and sighed. “Lay next to me? After that....I don't know if I'd be able to move much even if I wanted to.” He was enjoying the cool feeling of her fingers ghosting over his grey flesh and the sweet smell of vanilla and clove that scented her hair. 

“Sweet Elysium. If that is what you wish.” 

She laughed “I'm not that easy. If you would like to join me for some rest you're more than welcome the bed's big enough for us both. The offer has been made available only if you wish to take it.” 

His gravely voice rumbled a bit in a growl. “Perhaps I will rest for a bit.” He moved her over and lay her down, covering her up with the sheet. She sat up quickly though and pulled off her sweater. 

“With how warm you are. I'll overheat quickly with this on.” She murmured as she lay it next to her and lay back under the thin satin sheet again, She had only been wearing a black cami under the sweater. The sigil was still engraved in her shoulder and he frowned at it. Most of the scars made from the hooks were there too, but what might have been more scars were merely faded lines. That indicated that most of the marks had been made by another immortal creatures hand or claw. He possessively wrapped his arms around her, minding his spikes. He would do his best to fulfill her first wish.

She stirred in his strong grip. “Ah...spike in my temple.” he made a soft hmph sound and reverted to a human form he'd acquired long before he'd met her. She turned in his arms and looked up at him. His usually red eyes had turned the brightest blue she'd ever seen. Dark curly hair and strong jaw complimented the face, she blushed as she realized that he was shirtless as well. She couldn't see past his waist because it was covered by the sheets and tried to keep from thinking dirty thoughts. He flashed her a smirk and she snickered a bit. “Not too bad I guess.” She ran a hand through his hair and found it rather soft. His eyes drooped a bit as she gently caressed his slightly pocked cheek. He saw the bit of blood still staining her fingertips and caught her wrist. Slowly he took one of her fingers and sucked the blood off of it. Enjoying it's coppery tang and watching her reaction. Her eyes weren't on his. But rather were fixed on his mouth. She took a deep steadying breath and locked eyes with him.

“Nathaniel....” she breathed as he turned to his side and propped himself up on one arm. He grinned at her and brought up a knuckle to caress her cheek again. She sighed and her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. His power, his very aura was drowning her and she didn't want it to stop. It was heady and intoxicating, and completely addictive. “Wh...What happens if I make my last wish?” 

His gaze grew darker and his grin grew wider. “You will fulfill the prophecy and the race of Djinn....shall inherit the Earth.” She frowned a bit at this. 

Trying to think straight. “Then the story I read was true? That your kind was suppose to have inherited Eden in the beginning having been made second from the angels. But instead God made man from the clay of the earth and ordered Iblis and his brethren to submit to mortal man? But because he refused the Djinn were cast to the void between worlds. Never to partake of Eden's splendors.”

He sneered at her a bit and narrowed his eyes. “Yes....it is true.” 

she nodded and touched his hand. “Do you need to do anything else before hand?” 

He blinked at her. Was she serious? Was it going to really be that easy? “I need to collect 1,001 souls.” 

She nodded. “Want any help?” He couldn't help it this time and started laughing. His deep voice rumbled through his chest and it made her bones ache and other parts of her body tighten. “What? What's so funny?” looked down at her with a smile that said he was thinking salacious and lascivious thoughts. 

“You would really sell out your own kind like that?” 

Her eyes turned sad. “The children of Adam have all but destroyed what once was Eden. They wage wars, kill each other and pollute everything they touch. There is maybe a small number that actually give a damn but those few really don't make up for the many that have damned us all. How much worse could the world get if Djinn ruled? Burn them all and magick it back to how it should be?” She shrugged. “And in the meantime...” she gave him a wicked smile. “You can have some fun. Cause some mayhem and wreak some havoc on the poor unsuspecting mortals out there. But...I want to watch” her eyes shone with the same light he'd seen sparked in them when she had slapped the bound ex-police officer.

He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair and bunched it in his fist almost painfully. She made a small cry but her look darkened. “I like the way you think my dear Elysium.”


	7. The devil you know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, BDSM smut. Just a warning. You can skip this if blood, fire and pain isn't your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first time writing something this um...kinky? Yeah, we'll go with that. I wrote this a good 6 or 7 years ago so it might not be all that good.
> 
> I fleshed it out a little as I posted it with some more description, it was a little vague and bland for my tastes and I couldn't in good conscience post it without spicing it up just a tad.

Nathaniel breathed before he dipped in and captured her lips with his own. She arched into him with a groan. Her own hand coming around to his back and trying to pull him closer. She didn't have to tell him what she wanted as he took her hand and pinned it above her head and rolled mostly on top of her, holding her down with his weight alone as he ravished her mouth and moved down her throat. It had seemed like an eternity since he'd had a woman he didn't have to coerce. He'd already felt the stirrings of lust for her, that much was apparent. And she didn't shy away from his true face. Indeed she seemed to prefer it! Developing affection towards her wouldn't be too hard perhaps. And anyway, she had never truly specified what kind of love he had to have. And he did have to adhere to the first wish.

She moaned as he sucked on the soft skin of the flesh at the bend of her neck leaving a purple bruise in his wake. He waved his hand and her clothes vanished. He hooked a hand under her thigh and pulled her leg to hook up around his. He was indeed nude...and well now she was too. She pushed into him with a groan as he nipped at her, tasting her flesh and leaving small welts behind. “Harder....” she whispered. He looked down and saw the charming blush across her face. “Bite harder.” 

His eyes flashed from blue to red and he reverted to his normal state and held her hands above her head again. “Like this?” he rumbled as he pushed himself up to expose her breasts and caught one in his mouth. She mewled at the feeling but that was quickly replaced by a small scream as she felt his sharp teeth bite into her flesh. He pulled back with an evil smile. He'd left a perfect set of teeth marks around her areola and a small bit of blood stained his black lips. She glanced down see the bite immediately heal over.

Her chest heaved and she leaned up to lick the blood from his black lips. “Yes....like that. I learned to like pain.” His eyes widened and he chuckled lowly. Oh yes, he knew now that he could have fun with her. She was immortal now as well. The bite was nothing but a small white mark on her skin. He was brought of his reverie by her voice. “Please....don't stop.” 

He kissed her again and trailed a clawed hand down her side, leaving small scratches from their sharp tips. “I don't intend to.”

The scent of blood filled her with a need she had never dared indulge. Having one hand free she felt down his chest, fingernails running over the hard muscle. She trailed it down his side, lightly running around the base of his spikes as she dug them into the soft skin on his hip and pushed herself into him. “Eager are we?” He laughed at her wanton behavior. 

“Intoxicated is more like it.” He smirked at her and ran a claw lightly down her cheek. 

“Really...?” 

She nodded and tried to breathe. “Th..the magick that radiates from you....I can feel it lick over my skin like a wild fire and Gods help me I want to burn....” 

His dark eyes lit up and he gave her another wicked smile. “Be careful what you wish for...”

Her breath caught as he grabbed her hips and pulled her into him. His claws raked down the soft flesh of her thigh and ass as he rubbed his hard sex against her. Such a thing as increasing a little energy output was child's-play. He let his power drip over her flesh and she threw herself back in a silent scream. He grinned as he thrust into her untouched yet dripping opening.

She did scream then. 

Her breathing was ragged and he pulled her forward as he pumped into her. He wanted to see the pain, and pleasure on her face as he claimed her. She moaned as his black lips claimed hers and his claws raked down her back. She bit his bottom lip in her surprise and he growled as he plundered her mouth. She moved of her own accord. His own hands merely guided her hips as she held onto the large spikes growing out of his shoulders. He grinned as he watched her skin flush from the heat he radiated. The smell of her and the soft feel of her flesh beneath his claws was intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her wrapped around his hard length. Or of the salty sweet taste of her sweat, flesh and blood.

He pushed her back onto the bed and held her hands above her head. He growled as he thrust into her hard but steady. She gasped at each thrust, deep and slamming into her womb. She wrapped her legs around his best she could and bucked to meet him. She moaned as he dipped his head down to taste the flesh near her collarbone, leaving bloody nips in his wake. He could feel the build in him but didn't wish to hasten his release. 

He flipped them over and made her ride him. He held her by the hips, leading her and she leaned back to increase the depth of penetration. He smirked as he watched her bounce, her perky breasts jerking with the motion. Reaching up he grasped the firm orbs and she gave a strangled cry as she shattered over him. Her muscles pulsing around him, milking him. He grunted slightly from the sensation but held himself. He wasn't going to let it be done so soon....oh no, not at all. He flipped them over again and ropes appeared binding her arms above her head. He raked his claws down her sides and she screamed in pain as blood momentarily welled in the wounds before healing, leaving only a small trickle of red that had escaped. He licked up one of the crimson lines, savoring the coppery tang.

He chuckled darkly. “We are far from done child....let’s see how far your limits can go....” She looked down her body at him, her eyes were half lidded and she saw the wicked grin spread over his face as he manifested a blue flame over one of his claw tips. “Scream for me....” he growled as he lowered the flame to her flesh. Searing into it and leaving only a wake of pain as the blistering skin healed over almost immediately. 

She screamed, oh how she screamed. 

He savored every moment of it as he took every orifice of her body, stretching her to the brink. Scoring her supple flesh with his claws. His teeth left deep marks all over her body, each bleeding bite healed quickly only to be replaced with another in a different location. 

He flipped her over at some point and pushed her face into the mattress, a long blade materialized in his hand and he carved old runes and symbols into her back as she thrashed and screamed in pain while flames cauterized them as he went. They still healed and faded to the smooth skin from before (albeit still marred by a few scars she’d sustained before her rejuvination) but he felt a sense of satisfaction that the sensations he was giving her were from HIM and not from some half wit demon, he marked her over and over as his.

The night went on and he taught her so many things. She had no idea that the flesh could feel even HALF of the sensations he showed her as he spent himself in her several times. Each time was somewhere different and the hot feel of his seed nearly burned her flesh like molten lava. When he had finally finished he lay next to her and a deep satisfied rumble rolled through his chest, spent and satiated on blood, pain, and sex. 

The bed was nearly soaked through with her blood, sweat and other fluids. He pulled her tight to his chest as his power cleaned the bed, leaving it and them pristine. He nipped her ear lightly, sucking on the bead of blood that welled up before it healed. She had let him do whatever he wanted, did not say no, sure she had lost consciousness a couple times. But he didn't hold it against her, since she was still only human.

He stroked her still slightly sweaty hair. She looked up at him exhausted. “You will learn what I am capable of. It is rare when a Djinn takes a human lover.” She gave him a small smile and her eyes closed from exhaustion. His lips quirked and he softly kissed her forehead. “Sleep. You will need the rest. For soon enough we will gather what I need to free my brethren.” She nodded sleepily into his chest and he turned her over so that her back pressed into his chest. 

He held her tightly, possessive and protective. He wouldn't let this one get away anytime soon. 

No, he would _not._


End file.
